


Maybe growing up isn't so bad after all.

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' turning thirty, and he isn't too happy about it. So after Harry puts the kids to bed he lets Louis take him upstairs and fuck him like they're teenagers. With a hint of fluff and the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe growing up isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shit. You can find all of my writing on tumblr under tomlinsuckthis!

Louis rolls over onto his back with a groan. He’d woken up a few minutes ago and he wasn’t able to realize what day it is. But now that the sleep induced fog is cleared from his head he knows. Today’s his thirtieth birthday. Most people wouldn’t mind that, since it’s still fairly young, but not Louis. He absolutely dreads turning thirty, growing old is his worst nightmare. He wishes he could be Peter Pan and stay young forever, but instead he’s Wendy and has to grow up.

The door creaking open jerks him from his thoughts, and suddenly there’s three energetic kids bouncing on the bed and crawling towards him. He sits up and reaches for the nearest child, Darcy, and pulls her onto his lap. The only good thing about growing old is he and Harry having (and expanding) their little family.

“Happy Birthday Papa!” she cheers, smiling up at him. Her green eyes are doey, and he can tell that she’s just woken up. He presses a kiss to her forehead and nuzzles his face in her curls. 

“Thank you princess,” he smiles at her, poking the dimple that adorns her left cheek. He turns his attention next to their oldest, Harry Jr., and pulls him in for a hug. “Morning, Harry,” he greets, kissing him on the temple. He can tell the six year old wants to squirm away from the affection, but lets his father kiss him. (He’s been on a ‘grown up’ kick recently, insisting that he isn’t a baby anymore. But it’s his Papa’s birthday, so he’ll let him kiss him and cuddle him.)

“Morning Papa. Happy birthday.” Louis smiles at him, before he turns to their youngest, Ian, and throws his arms open.

“Come give Papa a hug!” The four year old scrambles into his lap and throws his arms around Louis’ middle. Louis immediately wraps his arms around his tiny frame and presses a kiss to his caramel colored locks. While Harry Jr., is a perfect mix of Harry and Louis and Darcy takes after Harry, Ian is a spitting image of Louis (and if he favors his because of it that really isn’t anyone’s business). 

“Happy Birthday Papa. I love you,” he mumbles, his face still buried in Louis’ chest. Louis shoots Harry Jr. a glare when he mutters ‘kiss up’ under his breath, earning a giggle from Darcy. 

“Thank you. I love you too, angel.” He kisses his youngest again and starts to rub his back. Maybe his birthday won’t be so bad. But then Ian pulls away from him and Louis notices that he’s wearing his Peter Pan pajamas, the ones he bought him for his fourth birthday last month. Louis tries to return the little boy’s grin, but he finds his lips wanting to turn into a frown.

Thankfully at that moment Harry walks in the room and all of the kids turn to look at him. He’s got a small frown on his face and a tiny bit of disappointment can be seen in his green eyes. “I told you lot not to wake Papa up. I told you to wait for me outside the door so we could give him a few more minutes of rest.”

“But Daddy! Papa was already awake! Weren’t you Papa?” Ian turns his attention back to Louis, and he can’t help but giggle how adorable his son his.

“That’s right baby boy.” Louis reaches a hand up and strokes his hair before he looks to his husband and gives him a smile. “It’s alright, Hazza. I was already awake and was excited to see my little peanuts,” Louis tells him with a ruffle to their eldest’s hair. 

Harry returns Louis’ smile, but he can see the sadness reflected in his blue eyes. He knows how much his husband hates growing old, so he’s made it his mission to make this the best birthday he’s ever had. He’s got the whole day planned out, and even has a few special surprises for tonight. 

“Alright then, if you say so.” Harry climbs into bed next to Louis and places a tray full of breakfast in front of him. “Happy Birthday, angel.” He leans over and kisses him briefly (which earns them a chorus of ‘ews’ and giggles) before he sits back and pulls Darcy onto his lap. (If Louis can have a favorite then so can Harry).

“Thanks, babe. Everything looks really good!” He cuts into his stack of pancakes already drizzled in syrup. “So,” Louis starts as he takes a bite. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

-  
Once the Tomlinson-Styles return home Louis is exhausted. They started their day off by going to Niall’s house, where all of the lads were waiting with their own families to surprise him. After they spent a few hours there and had a big lunch, they went and hit the high street in London to go shopping. 

Even though the shopping trip was supposed to be for Louis, all of the kids ended up going home with a few new items as well. (As much as Harry and Louis hate to admit it they spoil their kids rotten). After that they went out to dinner at Louis’ favorite restaurant and ended the evening with a moonlight ride on the London Eye. 

Ian fell asleep on the car ride home, so getting him to bed was quite easy. And Harry Jr. insists on tucking himself in (because he’s a big boy now who doesn’t need Daddy or Papa to kiss him goodnight). But Darcy is the hard one to get into bed. Louis rests on the couch while Harry tucks her in. He had been perfectly fine the whole day but now that he’s alone with his thoughts everything is catching up to him. 

He’s thirty. It seems like just yesterday he was celebrating his twentieth birthday, but somehow ten years later here he is. Sure, it’s been a good ten years; he and Harry were able to come out and got married, they bought their own house and brought three beautiful children into the world. But all of those things just make him feel older. Usually when they turn thirty people are just settling down, and here he is already settled. 

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice Harry return from upstairs until he plops down next to him. “Finally get her to bed?” He asks, turning to look at his husband. The only lighting in the room is coming from the Christmas tree in the corner, and the soft red glow of the lights makes Harry look like an angel.

“Yeah. It took me two bedtime stories and a pinky promise that Santa would most definitely come tonight before she finally fell asleep,” Harry chuckles, running a hand through his hair. Louis had forgotten that tomorrow was Christmas. “So birthday boy, are you ready for your present?” He whispers as he leans closer, his breath ghosting over Louis’ ear. 

“I thought the day out was my present?” Louis quips, slightly confused. Harry leans down and starts to mouth and his neck and oh, that kind of present.

“Well, I was thinking. I know how much you hate growing up, so how about you take me upstairs and fuck me like we’re teenagers again,” he murmurs, licking at the column of Louis’ throat. Louis’ breath hitches in his throat and he nods wildly, his cock starting to harden already. Ever since he and Harry had Harry Jr. and they kept his bassinet in their room for a few weeks they’ve always had slow, quiet sex. It’s nothing like the sex they had when they were young, rough and fast, aiming to get each other off as fast as possible. 

‘Shit, yeah. Let’s go do that, Haz,” Louis moans as Harry bites down on his collarbone. Harry’s hand travels down Louis’ chest to the forming bulge in his pants and he starts to lightly rub, just giving his husband a taste of what’s to come. Louis thrusts into the touch, needing more friction.

“Shh, calm down baby,” he coos, pulling his hand away from where Louis needs it most. This causes Louis to whine and thrust up into the air. “We’ve got all the time in the world, baby.How about we go upstairs and get started.” Harry’s the one in control right now, and Louis doesn’t like that. So he fists his hands in Harry’s curls and yanks his mouth away from his neck. Harry wanted a rough fuck so Louis is going to give him one. 

“Go to our room and get naked. Once you’ve done that lie down on the bed and wait for me.” Harry gets up obediently and rushes towards the stairs. “Oh, and Harry?” He waits for the younger boy to turn and look at him. His eyes are wide and his pupils are blown. “Don’t even think about touching yourself.” He nods before disappearing up the stairs. 

Louis takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. If he doesn’t calm himself down then this will be over far too quickly. After he takes a few more breaths and his heart rate decreases he gets up off the couch and heads upstairs. He makes sure to tiptoe past the closed doors of their sleeping children; the last thing he needs right now is for one of them to wake up. 

Louis opens their bedroom door and intakes his next breath sharply. Harry’s lying on the middle of their bed completely naked, hands fisted in the sheets, curls messy and strewn about on the pillow and his hard cock is lying against his stomach, red and dripping precum. Louis shuts the door and just stands there admiring his husband.   
He’s broken out of his lustful trance by a high pitched whine. He moves his eyes from Harry’s cock (it’s beautiful, probably the most beautiful cock Louis has ever seen) to his face. Harry’s cheeks are red and there’s beads of sweat collecting on his brow. His eyes are wide and lust filled, with a speck of need.

“Please, Lou,” he moans, writhing on the bed. Louis hasn’t seen him this needy in ages and it’s getting him hot and bothered. 

“What is it, Hazza? What do you need?”

“You. Need you.”

“Use your words,” he scolds. “Tell me what you need.”

Harry throws his head back and whines, his cock twitching obscenely. Louis knows how turned on Harry gets when he’s dominate and he plans on using it to his advantage. “Need your mouth. And your fingers. And your cock. Need all of you Lou. Need you so bad.”

Louis smiles when Harry finally tells him what he needs and moves closer to the bed. He’s in touching distance of Harry, but he knows the younger boy won’t reach out to him. He reaches out and strokes his hair lightly. And Harry turns so he’s looking up at him. “Good boy, Hazza. You’re always such a good boy for me. I want you to suck my cock, can you do that?”

Harry nods his head. “I can do that. I wanna suck your cock, Lou.” Harry goes to reach out for Louis’ pants but immediately stops. “Can I take your cock out now?” 

Louis smiles down at him and pats him head. “Good boy, remembering to ask for permission. Go ahead, you can take my cock out.” Harry smiles at the praise and reaches forward so he can undo the button and zipper on Louis’ jeans. Once that’s done he pushes them down along with his boxers and Louis takes them off the rest of the way.

Harry just stares at Louis’ cock for a moment, his breath coming out in pants. “Can I touch you now? Please?” Louis nods his head and Harry immediately grabs Louis and begins to stroke him lightly. Louis moans and fucks into Harry’s hand slowly.

“C’mon, baby. You can do better than that.” Louis encourages, needing more friction. At his prodding Harry speeds his hand up and tightens his grip. Louis groans and bites his lip. Harry swipes his thumb over the tip causing Louis to throw his head back in a loud moan. “Stop,” he commands and Harry immediately takes his hand away. “You may suck me now.”

As soon as Louis gives permission Harry clambers off the bed and sinks down to his knees in front of him. He wraps his hand around the base and kitten licks at the tip, pulling delicious noises out of Louis. After he’s licked up the few dribbles of precome he wraps his lips around the head and sucks him down. Louis moans loudly and thrusts into Harry’s mouth. The younger boy doesn’t try and stop him, it is his husbands’ birthday after all. 

When Louis realizes Harry isn’t going to stop him Louis fists his hands in his curls and moves his head up and down his cock as he thrusts his hips forward. Harry closes his eyes as Louis fucks his mouth harder, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat every time. 

“Look at me,” Louis commands and Harry immediately opens his eyes and angles his head so he’s staring into his husband’s eyes. Harry’s eyes are rimmed with red and tears are threatening to spill over onto his rosy cheeks. Louis uses his grip in Harry’s curls to pull him off of his cock; he doesn’t want to finish in Harry’s sinful mouth. 

“You’re such a good little slut, Harry. Letting me fuck your mouth. Get on the bed, arse up in the air for me.” Harry scrambles to get up on the bed and positions himself just like Louis wanted; leaning on his forearms, head hanging low and ass up. “Time for me to reward you for being such a good boy,” Louis tells him as he climbs up behind him. 

Harry shivers and whines in anticipation, knowing what Louis is going to do to him. Louis shucks his shirt off before he positions himself behind Harry. He grabs his ass and kneads his fleshy cheeks, causing Harry to whine and push back into his touch. “Gonna give you my mouth now, baby. Just like you asked me to,” he tells him, running his hands up and down his husband’s spine. 

“Please Lou, need your mouth.” Harry’s desperate beg is all it takes for Louis to spread Harry’s cheeks apart and lick a fat stripe across his pretty pink hole. Harry grinds his ass back against Louis’ face; silently begging for more. Louis starts to kitten lick at the sensitive flesh and lightly scrapes his teeth along the rim. 

Harry buries his face into one of the pillows to muffles his loud moans. Louis swirls his tongue around the rim in tight circles, causing Harry to let out a shout. “Fuck me with your tongue. Please Louis I need it,” he whines, eyes clenching shut. Louis just smiles against his hole and spreads his cheeks wider before pushing his tongue into Harry.

“Fuck, Lou,” he pants, fucking himself back onto Louis’ face. His muscles flutter around Louis tongue, trying to clench around the slick muscle. Louis’ tongue feels so good yet he still needs more. He needs Louis’ fingers, his cock, he just needs everything Louis.

Sensing his husbands’ growing arousal and need Louis pulls back from his hole with one final lick. “Okay, baby. I’m going to give you my fingers now, okay?” Louis waits for Harry’s nod of approval before he leans over him and grabs their lube from the bedside drawer. He gets back into position and drizzles the lube on three of his fingers before putting it next to him on the bed. “You ready, babe?”

“Yeah, Lou. Need your fingers.” He begs. Louis places a hand on the bottom of Harry’s spine to brace him, before he slowly pushes his index finger in. Harry lets out a shaky moan and clenches around the finger.

“Gotta relax Harry. I can’t open you up if you’re tense,” he soothes, rubbing circles on his lower back. Harry nods and takes a deep breath to relax his muscles. Without anymore warning Louis starts to fuck Harry with his finger. Harry lets out a loud groan and starts to push back on Louis’ finger.

“More. I need more.” Louis doesn’t hesitate to push a second finger alongside the first one and starts to fuck him faster. He scissors his fingers to stretch his husband out and even curls them so he brushes against his prostate. “God fucking dammit Lou right there.” Louis smirks and adds a third finger in before he hits the spot where Harry needs him most. 

After a few more minutes and after countless pants and moans have fallen from Harry’s lips he starts to fuck back on Louis’ fingers. Louis stops moving his hand and just lets Harry fuck himself on his fingers. “Look at you, you’re so pretty. Fucking yourself back on my fingers. Are you ready for my cock now?”

Harry nods, labored breaths leaving his lips. “Please Lou. I need it. Need to feel your big cock pounding into me.” Louis smirks and pulls his fingers out, Harry whining at the empty feeling. He grabs the once forgotten lube and slicks himself up, resisting the urge to just jack himself off until he cums. He rubs the excess lube on Harry’s hole (and tries not to moan at how it twitches obscenely) and gets into position behind him.

“Ready baby?” Harry has barely finished nodding in approval when Louis pushes past his tight ring of muscle. Harry opens his mouth in a silent scream as his hands fist and pull at the sheets. Louis moans as he bottoms out, getting lost in the feeling of how tight Harry is around him. “Fuck Harry, you’re so tight. Always so tight and hot for me. You always feel so good around my cock.”

Harry lets out a loud moan at Louis’ dirty talk. His husband knows how much dirty talk turns him on, and he always uses it to his benefit. When the slight sting starts to subside and there’s more pleasure than pain Harry starts to rock back, letting Louis know it’s okay to move. Once Louis gets approval he pulls out so just the tip is inside before he slams back into him, forcing a moan from both of them.

Louis keeps up his relentless pace. Harry wanted it hard, so he’s giving it to him hard. He angles his hips slightly so he’s prodding Harry’s prostate with every thrust. Harry whines and starts to push back against Louis, needing more. “Fuck, Harry, you feel so good,” Louis moans. The drag of Harry’s walls against his cock is the most delicious thing he’s ever felt. Harry’s walls are clenching around him as he fucks in and out, creating just enough friction to drive him insane.

He picks up the speed of his thrusts and grips Harry’s hips so he can slam into him harder. Harry’s arms fail him, and he drops so he’s face first into the mattress. The immense pleasure has him shaking and at this point Louis is just using him to get off. But that thought turns Harry on even more, and he lets out another moan. Harry starts to babble, the only coherent things coming out of his mouth are little ‘uhs’ and Louis’ name. 

“Gonna cum from just my cock, Hazza? Is me pounding into your hole relentlessly going to push you over the edge and make you cum?” Harry groans and tries to nods his head, but it just ends up bobbing around in no particular direction. Louis can feel himself getting close, and he knows Harry must be close too.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and hoists him up so his back is pressed to Louis’ chest. His knees are shaking so badly and he’s so weak that Louis has to hold him up so he doesn’t fall forward like a rag doll. Louis grabs his chin so Harry is look at him, but his eyes are glassy and unfocused.

He kisses him messily. It’s more of a clashing of teeth and tongues than a kiss but neither boy seems to mind. As they both of their orgasms approach they don’t even continue to try and kiss, they just pant into each others mouths. To push Harry over the edge Louis brings his hand down and circles Harry’s abused rim with his index finger. 

Harry whines high in his throat, the heat in his stomach coiling and getting ready to release. Louis does it again and leans forward so he can whisper in his husbands’ ear. “Does that feel good, Hazza? Do you like it when touch your abused hole as I fuck into it? Do you like being my little cock slut? Do you like how good my cock feels? Cum for me. Show me how good my cock makes you feel and cum for me.”

“Fuck, Lou! Gonna cum. Gonna cum all over.” he moans before he finally spills all over his chest with a shout of his husband's name. Now that Harry has come Louis is focusing on reaching his own release, so he lets Harry go, not caring that his husband just flops forward onto the bed; boneless and exhausted. 

Louis continues to pound into his relentlessly, the only thing on his mind being his orgasm. Harry is writhing from the oversensitivity, it being all too much and not enough at the same time. Normally Louis would pull out and finish himself off onto Harry, but tonight it’s all about him. 

“L-lou, hurts. Feels good. Stop. Don’t stop,” Harry babbles, his body writhing. Louis disregards his words and thrusts harder as he feels the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach. 

“Close, Hazza. You’re so tight around me. I can’t wait to fill your tight hole up with my cum,” he moans his eyes fluttering shut. In order to help his husband cum Harry clenches around him one more time; pushing Louis over the edges. “Harry,” he moans as he cums inside of the younger boy. Harry whines at the feeling of Louis’ come painting his walls. If he hadn’t of just been fucked extremely hard that feeling alone would make him hard again.   
With a grunt Louis collapses onto Harry’s back, trying to catch his breath. He presses a few kisses to Harry’s sweaty skin as he calms himself down. Once he can breath normally he carefully pulls out of Harry (trying to ignore the broken whine that falls from his lips) and lays down next to him.

“C’mere,” he coos, pulling him into his arms. Harry goes willingly and snuggles right into his chest. Louis has just had the best fuck he’s had in years, and know he just wants to cuddle with his husband. He certainly doesn’t feel like a thirty year old anymore, he feels just like he did when he was eighteen and freshly in love.

That thought makes his heart swell. He and Harry have been in love for twelve years, and it still feels like it’s brand new. They’ve grown up so much, yet they’ve never grown apart. They still have the same naive, timid love they had when they first got together; before they were forced to hide and before they had to deal with all of the negativity that coming out brought them. Even through all of the bullshit their love is still strong. 

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead, making the younger boy look up at him with a goofy, dazed smile. “I love you so much, Hazza. And thank you for today. At first I thought I was going to have a horrible day, but this has by far been the best birthday ever.”

Harry connects their lips briefly, before he pulls away to smile at his husband. “I love you too, babe. But you shouldn’t thank me just yet.”

Louis quirks his eyebrows. “Really? And why is that?”

Harry grins so wide that the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkles. Louis leans down to kiss the wrinkles away, causing Harry to giggle. Louis continues to press kisses all over his face, but Harry pushes him away. “Stop distracting me! I still have one more surprise for you!”

Louis pulls away and smiles, looking like a little kid on Christmas morning. “What? What is it? Tell me!” he shouts excitedly. Yeah, he definitely doesn’t feel like he’s thirty.

“Well, this morning while I was making breakfast Amber called,” he starts before trailing off. Louis’ breathing stops at the mention of their surrogate. A few weeks ago they had implanted some more embryos, trying to desperately expand their family. They’d been trying to have another baby since Ian was two, and it just hasn’t been working.

“Yeah?” Louis urges, just wanting Harry to tell him already.

“Yeah. Lou Bear,” he pauses to take Louis’ hands in his. “We’re going to have another baby.” When Harry finally spits the news out Louis shrieks and kicks his legs. They did it, they’re going to have another baby.

“Oh god, Harry! We’re going to have a baby!” He shouts before he pulls his husband in for a heated kiss. Harry kisses him back tenderly before he pulls away so he can look at Louis. He has tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah sweetie, we’re having a baby.”

After Harry manages to calm Louis down he burrows into his husband's chest and falls asleep. Louis just strokes Harry’s curls for a moment before he kisses the top of his head and drifts off to sleep.

Maybe growing up isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
